witchywinchesterfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
Witches are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means, known as witchcraft. Physiology The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Some witches, such as Wiccans, receive their power from nature and practice their witchcraft however they saw fit. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Some witches also have a companion known as a familiar who can appear in either animal or human form. Classifications Types of Witchcraft A lot of the time witches are connected with a certain religion - though wiccan religions may vary - that is based around performing rituals and spells. In short, anyone (regular humans, even vampires and demons) can cast a spell and produce magic. However, those with experience and devoted understanding towards magic are called witches. |-|Black= Black Magic (or Dark Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used negatively. |-|Hereditary= Some witches have the innate gift of magic which is transmitted down through generations, giving them certain powers (although you can also skip a generation). If witchcraft is in their lineage, they have the potential of becoming very strong with enough practice. One could grow to possess magical power that's more powerful than what comes from family lineage. |-|Traditional= Traditional magic is what many call the basic but most pure form of magic. It is what most witches use - power from the earth/nature and peaceful spirits to generate power. Traditional magic often involve talismans or other elements with mystical energies such as the moon and the sun. |-|White= White Magic (or Light Magic) is any witchcraft that draws on benevolent powers is used for positive purposes (e.g. to protect someone or something selflessly, or even to completely annihilate any evil being.) White Magic is known to have ties to other forms of Magic, such as Traditional Magic or Theurgy. In popular culture, the term "white magic" is used to describe any magic that is used positively. Powers and Abilities Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation, can also be neutral. Magic can be studied by anyone and, in rare cases, can be caused by genetic heredity that connects witches to the elements and forces of nature. Along with having individual abilities all witches share common powers. *'Channeling:' The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *'Divination:' The practice of obtaining knowledge of the future, past or the unknown by supernatural means. *'Emotional Power Link:' the ability to have her emotions linked to there powers. There emotions fuel there powers and allow Them to be strengthened and utilized on various levels. *'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create an illusion so real that it is to fool any on-looker. *'Spell Casting:' The ability to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Pain Inducement:' the ability to inflict great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Known Wiccan Families Listed below are the known Wiccan family names: *Bellerose *Caldwell *Chamberlain *Fitzgerald *Harrington *McLaughlin Tools *'Amulets:' An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. *'Athame:' A blessed, double-edged blade used to draw blood for spells/rituals and to direct energy. *'Daggers:' Blades are used in various areas of Witchcraft, especially those requiring sacrifices or the drawing of blood. *'Familiars' A supernatural being that serves a witch while taking on the form of an animal. *'Golem:' A doll made of clay. *'Grimoires:' A spellbooks where a witch records all knowledge of their spells, hexes, rituals, recipes, and magical knowledge. Most known witches in the modern age archive their spells by writing them down be it in small portable notebooks or large tomes. All Grimoires or Books of Shadows are passed down from generation to generation if there are living descendants. *'Herbs:' plants often used by witches as ingredients which can be incorporated into spells. They are provided by Nature and shown to have their own magical properties. Different herbs have different uses in which they can be used both to give aid and to harm others. *'Poppets:' In the shape of a person used in magic rituals specifically those cast on those to whom the poppet has been created to represent. Poppets may be made of wax, stuffed, cloth, porcelain, clay, or wood although virtually any material will do. To create a poppet a doll must first be crafted then blessed by rituals that generally require an item from the person who is the target of the spell. Once this is done the figurine can then be used to directly affect the intended individual whether that is to heal or harm *'Stones:' Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. Used by witches as a vessel that they can imbue with their magic, in conjunction with their already existing magical properties. This could mean binding a spell, or enchanting the stone to serve a specific purpose. *'Symbols:' Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. Seals can be drawn with chalk or another dusk, sometimes with salt. They generally have a circular shape, inside which occur from time to time, signs and intersecting lines. *'Talismans:' Objects that can be used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally.. Witches sometimes infuse personal artifacts of significance with magic that act as talismans. They are usually in the form of jewellery with varying materials such as a crystal or stone. It is used to increase their powers by incorporating external energy and help them to channel magic. When a talisman is full of magic, it can greatly increase the power of their spells and rituals. The material of a talisman may hold some signification as many consists of unique substances *'Tarot Cards:' A deck of playing cards with the addition of 22 picture cards depicting esoteric iconography created during the Renaissance in Italy and spread throughout Europe, especially in France, where they were used to predict the future. *'Totem:' Objects of significance (animals parts, symbolic figures etc.) are utilized as physical manifestations of a concept such as an aspect of a person's nature or intangible spells. They allow one to link the person with the will of the witch. *'Valerian Trinket:' A necklace with a pendant filled with valerian root that protects its wearer from the magic of witches. Valerian is a powerful herb believed to possess the power to protect against black magic and to enhance the power of a particular spell or ritual. Weaknesses *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction:' Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. *'Emotions:' A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Iron Sulfate:' A substance used to suppress the magic of witches. *'Malleus Maleficarum:' A sigil that renders a witch, whether normal or dark, powerless so long as they remain within it. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. *'Nature:' It is said that Nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed, thus spells will always have loopholes. This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. *'Overexertion:' The excessive use of magic can lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Sways:' Magical objects used to transfer a witch's powers to another person, whether another witch or a mortal, willingly or otherwise *'Witches Bottle:' Magically enchanted bottles. When a bit of the witch's blood, a personal item, and some mandrake root are placed within and lit on fire, the witch will die instantly. Notes *All witches have a spiritual connection to the elements of the Earth and the forces of Nature. Since most witches derive their magic from Nature *Vampirism was an evil curse created from dark magic. Some humans, such as Dominic Santarosa, are unfit to become vampires due to their gentle nature. Since vampirism is known to enhance the characteristics and magnify the emotions of a person, humans who are naturally benevolent will become even more benevolent as a vampire. However, since the basic nature of a vampire is to kill, many kindhearted vampires struggle to fight their urges to murder and more often than not, fall off the wagon by cutting off their humanity and going on a killing spree. These vampires become known as "Rippers."